This invention relates to a radial cutter type cleaner to be used for cleaning the bottom surface of a coke oven door. Tar and the like which are produced in the coke oven chamber stick on the coke oven doors which are removably put on the door openings of both the pusher side and quencher side of the coke oven chamber, and thus are apt to hamper sealing efficiency of the door and both door removal and reinstallation operations. Therefore, frequent cleaning operations of the door have been required to scrape off the tar and the like so stuck on the door. However, on the bottom surface, or the brick holding frame of the door, there are gathered much tars and the like including those dropped from side surfaces and thus there are formed thick, persistent tar layer. Conventional plate type or disc wheel type cleaners are apt to ride and pass on such thick, persistent tar layer without scraping them.
Further, while the height of the door bottom surface or brick holding frame to be cleaned varys with types of the door, conventional clearners have had insufficient height adjustment means. Thus, in case where the bottom surface of the brick holding frame to be cleaned is situated fairly high, the scraper cannot or insufficiently reach the bottom surface. This invention is directed to provide a new, efficient cleaning apparatus particularly for scraping the door bottom surface without the above-mentioned defects.